


[Podfic] Consenting To Dream

by dodificus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannibalFebruary, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Courtship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seduction through physical objects. It starts with a scarf loaned to Will on a cold day, but Hannibal, as usual, isn't satisfied with anything small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Consenting To Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Consenting to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295044) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



**Length:** 4:00:08  
**File Size:** 261MB|110MB  
**Download:** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tmkcnaxp7n9diot/Consenting%20To%20Dream.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015011201.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015020101.zip)

 

This is my first Hannibal podfic and for *this* to be my first is quite scary to me. I adore this story and this writer and I hope I even vaguely did the story justice.

Thank you to cybel for the podbook! 

And so begins #HannibalFebruary


End file.
